


To All the Boys I've Liked Before

by dreamalittledreamofme



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, they're seniors in high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamalittledreamofme/pseuds/dreamalittledreamofme
Summary: Cyrus writes letters to everyone he's had a crush on. When they get out, how does he react? And what happens to his life because of it?---TATBILB AU!! Basically, Cyrus is Lara Jean and TJ is Peter with a some (read: a lot) of changes as some of the situations that happen in the movie/book won't work with the characters of Andi Mack.Kind Of Abandoned my Bad.





	To All the Boys I've Liked Before

**Author's Note:**

> I am basing this off of the movie rather than the book, because I have only watched the movie. 
> 
> Of course, the story goes to the writer, Jenny Han, and the director, Susan Johnson.
> 
> And the characters are from Andi Mack! Nothing is mine except for some of the words I changed. Wow, this makes me sound bad. uhhh, enjoy chapter one?

Cyrus stands in a field, dressed in a bright red button-up shirt. He looks into the forest as if expecting someone, someone he shouldn't be seeing like this. Suddenly, Jonah emerges from the trees, walking towards him. They really shouldn't be meeting. not when Jonah is betrothed to Andi. But if he really wanted her, why was he here?

"Can we go eat dinner now?"

Cyrus is pulled from the book he was reading to see Buffy standing in the door. 

"I just want to finish this chapter."

Andi appears in the doorway behind her, "You know, I wanted you here so we could hang out."

"Hey, peace and quiet in the presence of someone you're comfortable with is a great way to hang out!"

They both roll their eyes at him. The sound of a pot falling comes from downstairs. Cyrus raises his eyebrows, "Do you think they need help?"

"No, I'm sure they're fine!" More cluttering can be heard and Andi grows concerned, "But maybe we should check on them anyway."

Cyrus follows them out of the room, sending one last disappointed glance at the unfinished chapter.

The sound of chaos gets louder as they approach the kitchen, where Bex is attempting to make food. Bowie is trying to teach her by only telling her what to do. He looks anxiously over her shoulder. Bex just wanted to do something new for Andi before she left. 

Last year, Andi had decided she wanted to join a prestigious Art Academy for their senior year. She, of course, was accepted, not that anyone was doubting her. Much to the chagrin of Buffy and Cyrus, this school was a state away. During the weekend they had a party with all their friends. Now though, they were having dinner the day before she left.

The sound of the doorbell startles everyone. Andi shoots up to go answer it.

"Hey everyone!" Jonah walks through the front door, kissing Andi, "Sorry, I'm late."

Ah, Jonah Beck. Jonah had joined their friend group back in freshman year. Cyrus always felt closer to him than the girls. At least, that's what he thought until him and Andi started dating at the end of sophomore year. Cyrus heart still aches a little at the thought. Yes, he did have a crush on Jonah throughout freshman and sophomore year. But that was gone now. Completely and totally gone.

"It's fine. Can you help set up the table?" Bowie asks. 

They slowly start to gather up the plates and head to the table. Andi turns to them suddenly, voice low, "However it comes out, I need you guys to pretend like it's good. Just like Cece's. Okay?" 

They all nod seriously, but the smiles on their faces betray them. Bex has never been known to be a great cook, or a good one.

Later, as they are all sitting down, Bex brings out the main course, which kind of looks like a roast chicken, but a bit burnt.

Bowie goes to cut with a knife, but it won't go through. 

"I'll just go get the electric knife," Andi says as she leaves the room.

Buffy speaks up, "I can't believe we have to wait until Christmas to see her again!"

Cyrus looks at her, confused. "Christmas? What happened to Thanksgiving?"

Andi comes back into the room, handing the knife to her dad. "Oh! Well, they are doing this internship thing during thanksgiving break and I decided to join."

This doesn't feel like new information to anyone but Cyrus. He starts to feel a little left out. "What? When did you tell everyone?"

"At the party! You went missing for a bit near the so maybe you didn't hear it."

Oh, the party. Andi's going away party. The party in which Cyrus does not want to speak about, especially the time he was missing.

"I still can't believe you threw that party, Andi. I can't even ground you. What am I suppose to do? Take away your phone and your car? You need them tomorrow." Bex huffs but is a bit proud of her daughter for pulling the party off.

The entire table is full of laughs. 

"Oh speaking of cars and traveling! I was planning on coming up during Thanksgiving break! So you can still have a part of home."

Bowie smiles at him, but Andi's face is crestfallen. "You already planned this?"

"Um yes. It's honestly why I got a summer job. I wanted to drive up there a lot and spend treat you to some fancy dates."

Jonah's face changes to confusion. Andi's doesn't change at all. Everyone else looks around awkwardly.

Buffy picks up a piece of chicken and takes a bite. "Mm, just like Cece's."

\---------

Cyrus looks out the window, looking at Andi and Jonah in the front yard. They seem to be fighting. 

"Do you think they will be okay?"

Buffy shrugs, still sitting on the bed. He sits down with her to wait.

He starts to think back to the sophomore year before they started dating. Him and Jonah were close. He'd follow Jonah to his ultimate frisbee practices and matches. They would go eat taters at The Spoon, bonding over classwork and music. It was then that Cyrus' crush was the biggest.

When the boy and Andi started dating, it was like a slap in the face. He should have seen it coming. From then on, their dynamic...changed. Long gone were the days of sitting in a booth joking around. Well, they were still there, but now Andi was there too. They did try to include him and Buffy into things, but he never felt that same connection again.

Cyrus didn't hate Andi. Of course not, they've been best friends since kindergarten and a boy wasn't going to mess that up. If anything, he was disappointed. Disappointed in himself for not confessing to Jonah sooner.

Which is why he wrote Jonah a letter. It helped him to get all his feelings out there without all the drama that came from actually telling him. Cyrus did this quite often. It was the fifth letter he ever wrote to someone.

Noah from Camp,  
Amber from 7th grade,  
TJ from freshman year,  
Lucas from Model UN,  
and Jonah.

No one was ever going to know about them though. He hid them in a box in his closet, rarely ever taking them out. Ever the romantic guy, he only took them out to remember how powerful his emotions could be.

Suddenly, Andi barges through the door, much like she did his thoughts. She flops onto the bed between Cyrus and Buffy. 

"Are you okay?" He asks. 

Andi shakes her head, "I just broke up with Jonah."

They both look at her, alarmed. "You did what? Why?"

"I didn't want to leave with a boyfriend. I just want to enjoy my time at the academy without having to worry about anything."

He shares a worried look with Buffy. "Do you think you will change your mind?"

The artist sits up, "No. No, I'm not" Her resolve seems final, but her friends aren't too convinced. It's not like this was the first time they have broken up. "Anyway, how about you guys? Anything happen at the party that I should know about?"

Not the party. Cyrus groans. His best friends look up at him.

"Oh? Would you like to tell us something, Cyrus?"

He shouldn't have made a noise.

"Nope not at all," much like the looks Cyrus shared with Buffy, she now shares it with Andi. "No, no giving each other looks. Nothing happened. Can we go back to talking about how Andi is sad?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a work in progress for now so the chapters will be quite short. I both work a full-time job and have school. I will update when I can and I will try to finish this story fast. It shouldn't be too hard. I'm basing it all on a movie so I have the dialogue! I just need to write out the actions...and change some events...and write new dialogue so I'm not completely copying the movie...this might take longer than I originally thought...
> 
> But I digress! I super duper appreciate comments! It keeps me productive. 
> 
> My tumblr is: poly-space-nerds.tumblr.com 
> 
> I promise the next chapters note will be smaller sorry!


End file.
